vs_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Garou
Summary Garou (ガロウ, Garō; Viz: Garo) is a former disciple of Bang, but was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage. Because of his fascination of monsters and his hatred of heroes, he is commonly called the Human Monster and the Hero Hunter. Sitch of the Hero Association views him as a grave threat to the organization despite being only human. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A | High 4-C Name: Garou, Human Monster, Hero Hunter Origin: Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Mutated Human, Monster Disaster level: Human: Dragon, Awakened: God Attack Potency: Mountain level (Made Metal Bat bleed, kept up with Royal Ripper and Big God) | At least Mountain level (Casually broke Royal Ripper's blade and killed him in one hit, defeated Pri-Pri-Prisoner in a single attack. Caught Superalloy Darkshine's Superalloy Bazooka, and overpowered him) | Large Star level (ONE stated that Garou and Boros would be pretty evenly matched, with Garou even having an advantage in close combat.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Genos, even when weakened. Outmanoeuvred Metal Bat) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far faster than before. Dodged attacks from a restricted Orochi) | FTL '''(Stated by ONE to have the advantage over Boros in close combat) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class | Large Star Class Durability: Mountain Level (Took hits from a serious Bang while weakened) | At least Mountain level (Survived fighting against Overgrown Rover and Orochi. More durable than before. Type 2 immortality makes him difficult to kill | Large Star level '''(Took several casual punches and a few Serious Series moves from Saitama, continuing to fight and attempt to best him) '''Stamina: Extremely high. After being worn down from fighting multiple Heroes, curbstomped by Watchdogman and knocked unconscious by Saitama, he was forced, without sufficient rest, into a battle against multiple A-Class heroes, where he suffered a gunshot wound to his leg and was hit with poisonous arrows to drain his stamina but still managed to defeat all of his opponents. Immediately afterwards he found himself up against Genos and then both Bang and Bomb who subjected him to continued pummeling to the point that he was on the verge of death. Even after all the aforementioned punishment, he still willed himself to resume fighting ignoring the huge amounts of damage that his body had taken. Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range normally, several meters with Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist | Stellar Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite high (Great knowledge in H2H combat and is able to analyze and memorize an opponent's fighting style and movements in only a few moments) and able to at least predict the plans of the Monster Association. Through observation, he learns of countermeasures for other people's fighting style. Sometimes switches between fighting styles to keep his movement unpredictable or for his own amusement. His mastery of martial arts enables him to attack his opponents as if "(They) were being cornered by dozens of martial artists at once" as described by Superalloy Darkshine, despite the two being roughly on the same level at the time of their fight and Darkshine being a reputable hand to hand combatant. Weaknesses: Garou typically doesn't use Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist until he needs to, as it reminds him of Bang. Intentionally prolongs fights to get stronger, sometimes letting enemies get serious. Tends to underestimate opponents once they are "defeated" | None Notable | His adaptability can be overwhelmed with sufficient power if the gap is too high (Couldn't keep up with a serious Saitama in the end). Adaptation can make him trade speed for more power, turning him into a mindless monster.